Episode 628 (12th February 1991)
Plot Disa's phone rings again and Dot answers. Ken demands to talk to Disa but Dot tells him she wants to see him in person. Ken hangs up. Tensions linger in No.27 between Celestine and Etta. Grant starts remembering the quiz questions and answers. The police return to the flat to talk to Disa and Dot. Dot informs the police that Ken phoned. D.S. Hallam cannot understand the significance of Ken and assumes he is the father. Mark makes an appointment to get the results of his HIV test. Grant and Phil get Ethel on the quiz team and memorising the questions and answers, hoping that her age will mean the opposition think she remembers the events. The police use a device to track the location of Ken when he phones again. Disa briefly speaks to Ken but quickly drops the phone when he makes her visibly uncomfortable. Dot tells Ken she will pay him £300 to visit the flat and Disa. The quiz team from The Rose and Crown arrive on the Square for the quiz. Ken heads to The Vic for a drink before going to see Disa. Mark notices Ken and informs Pete. Pete gets Arthur, Eddie, Grant and Phil involved in his plan to catch Ken. Mark heads home and informs Pauline of Ken's presence. Pauline phones the police while Mark heads to Disa to tell her the news. The police learn Ken is on the Square and prepare to take action. Pete keeps a close eye on Ken but he escapes when he takes his eye off of him. Arthur, Grant, Phil and Pete chase Ken around Bridge Street but he escapes. Celestine continues a church class at home with a young woman named Yvonne. The quiz begins at The Vic and Grant is shocked when the questions their team have learnt are asked to the opposition. Etta tries talking to Celestine but he is not interested. Yvonne admits to Celestine she is envious of his marriage to Etta. Disa runs off distressed after realising she will not get her daughter back. The phone at the flat rings - it is Ken. Dot tries to talk him back around but is unable to. He tells her to tell Disa that she will never see him or her daughter again. Dot begs him to let Disa see him. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ricky - Sid Owen *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia Guest cast *Ken - Ian Redford *Disa - Jan Graveson *D.S. Hallam - Peter Barnes *Yvonne - Pamela Nomvete *Colin - David McAlister *Nigel - Alan Gilchrist Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square - Kitchen, living room, bedroom and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Unknown phonebox Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: An attractive young woman wants to talk to Celestine. She has an embarrassing confession. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - Category:1991 episodes